


Partners in Crime

by BurgerOverLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, UshiOi Week 2016, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UshiOi Week</p>
<p>Day 5: Partners in Crime/Undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

The voice that suddenly filled the alleyway would’ve startled Ushijima had he not been so used to it. He glanced over his shoulder, “What do you want Oikawa?”

Oikawa walked out from the shadows, hands on his hips. The black clothes he wore made it hard to see him except for the teal scattered around his outfit. He stopped behind Ushijima, standing on his toes to see over his shoulder. He smiled, “What? I can’t come to see my ‘partner in crime’?”

Ushijima rolled his eyes at the name. “Don’t call me that. There’s a reason to why you came, and it’s not for me.” He watched Oikawa walk around him to face the guy on the floor. He kneeled down to get a better look at him. Ushijima heard him hum before standing up.

“You really did a number on him, Ushiwaka.”

“Don’t call me that. He deserves what he’s gotten.” He looked down at the barely breathing man, face caked in blood and hardly recognizable.

“I think he deserves more.” Oikawa pulled a gun out of the holster on his hip, pointed it at the man’s head, and pulled the trigger. He smirked as he put the gun away and turned to Ushijima, “There. Better, right?”  
Ushijima held Oikawa’s stare. “You don’t even know what he did.”

“Don’t need to. If you’re fighting him it can’t be good.” Oikawa smiled again, hands returning to his hips. He opened his mouth to say something but police sirens cut him off. Instead he walked by Ushijima towards the opening of the alley. “Better hurry away from here. Cops will catch you, then who’ll be my partner?” He turned around quickly and blew Ushijima a kiss. “See you later, Ushiwaka.” Before Ushijima could correct him, he was gone.

Ushijima huffed at nothing and turned around to the body. Oikawa had come into his business again and killed someone. Ushijima was going to kill the guy anyway but Oikawa had to shoot they guy and alert the cops. Thinking about the cops reminded him that he needed to go. He ran out of the alley, heading anywhere where the cops wouldn’t follow.

-

“Last night 37-year old Kousuke Ootori was beaten brutally then shot. He was found in an alley minutes after his death. Witnesses say two people left they alley when police sirens were heard. Those two people have been identified as the criminal team ‘Ace’ and ‘Genius’. These partners in crime were not seen entering the alley and the information about where they went is still unknown.”

Ushijima groaned at the news report. How could he be so careless to let himself be seen? It was all Oikawa’s fault.

“You know I can’t sleep if you keep groaning, right?” Speak of the devil. Oikawa entered the living room wearing one of Ushijima’s shirts and a pair of alien boxers. After dating Oikawa for two years, Ushijima has learned not to question the aliens.

Oikawa sat down next to Ushijima, “What are you watching?” Ushijima responded by turned the volume up.

“One witness said that the duo left together after ganging up on Kousuke. Police, however, say that they suspect Genius to beat the victims before Ace kills them.”

“That’s not right! And what are those names? ‘Genius’ and ‘Ace’? What are the police doing?” Oikawa threw his hands in the air almost hitting Ushijima’s face. He continued to rant about the nicknames and strategy the news mentioned. Ushijima covered Oikawa’s mouth with his hand.

“Be quiet, the neighbors will hear and call the police.” He removed his hand and watched the other open his mouth. He cut him off, “Speaking of police, you need to stop showing up and killing people. Someone always hears the gunshot and the police come, which is why they think we’re partners in crime. Everyone sees us leave together. We agreed that when we do this we stay away from each other, right Tooru?”

Oikawa blinked at the use of his first name. Even after dating, Ushijima never really called him by his first name so when he did it caught Oikawa off guard. He nodded and leaned into Ushijima’s side, “We did but I can’t help it. You’re too irresistible and I miss you too much.” He leaned up to kiss Ushijima’s cheek.

“Well you need to stop. No more coming to see me while we’re doing crimes.” He heard Oikawa hum and pulled him closer. He rested his head on Oikawa’s. “Promise me you won’t come see me anymore.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” He moved to kiss Oikawa, returning to his spot to watch the news.

Later that night Ushijima had another guy, ready to beat him for information. He had just thrown him to the floor and given him another chance to give the information he wanted when it happened.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Oikawa is a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was made up in about 5 minutes. Terrible writing (as usual). Feel free to leave a kudo or comment! Enjoy!


End file.
